The Killer (Murder Run)
Summary The Killer is a playable character in SSundee's Murder Run series, they're capable of using many different items to kill the Survivors and prevent them from escaping and trying to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: The Killer Origin: Minecraft Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a knife and gun, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling, Status Effect Inducement (Various traps can inflict a variety of status effects to hinder the opponent), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can quickly regenerate after getting their neck snapped), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7), Enhanced Senses (Has a tracker which tracks down any survivors that are hiding, can see traps all traps hidden, has infrared vision which allows them to see through walls), Teleportation (Can warp Survivors with one another to cause confusion, can swap locations with an opponent, can teleport around car parts and hide their locations), Light Manipulation (Can cover others in glow-in-the-dark paint for some time, opponents nearby the Killer will start to glow even if they're hidden from sight, opponents standing still for too long will start suddenly glowing, can cause a disease which causes opponents to glow, their shadows causes enemies to glow, opponents holding car parts will also spontaneously glow, can cause a beacon of light to appear above an opponent making their location easy to discern), Power Nullification (Can completely break and destroy all traps nearby with the Trap Wrecker), Illusion Manipulation (Can create a sudden illusion in enemy eyes to scare others), Blood Manipulation (Can cause the survivors to bleed profusely, leaving a trail behind them), Magma Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan with a trap), Statistics Amplification (The Super Saiyan transformations enhances the strength and speed of the user), Curse Manipulation (Many traps can cause curses to infest the opponent), Flight (Can fly as a Super Saiyan), Animal Manipulation (Controls a skeletal horse which points in the direction where others are located, controls a hound that is capable of killing and sniffing out opponents), Summoning (Can summon wolves, demons and horses if they please), Perception Manipulation (Can see through the opponent's eyes, discerning their locationm, can blind the opponent with the tentacles of darkness), Resurrection, Corruption and Necromancy (Can resurrect fallen opponents to his side with a trap), Intangibility (Using a trap they're capable of phasing through walls and flying for 15 seconds), Portal Creation (Can create portals with the Portal Gun, allowing for fast-travel from locations where they normally wouldn't be able to), Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Controls tentacles of darkness, which slows and blinds opponents who come close, can slows the opponent down with Fake Parts), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Has an EMP blast which destroys all traps and stuns all enemies, can stun all nearby opponents by bashing the ground), Explosion Manipulation (Drops a sudden bomb on all opponents which will quickly explode, can generate spontaneous explosions with the Infinity Gauntlet), Life Manipulation (Reduces the health of all survivors to 1 health for 30 seconds, allowing the Killer to easily kill those with comparable durability in one-hit), Poison Manipulation (Creates a poison smog that covers the entire map and damages the opponent), Sound Manipulation (Can cause a loud, startling sound to throw off and scare opponents), Matter Manipulation (Can completely disintegrate dead bodies), Disease Manipulation (Can cause a disease in the survivors that forces them to glow), Animated Shadow (Creates animated shadows which follow opponents and cause them to glow if touched), Creation (Can create blocks and structures with the Fortnite Builder), Fire Manipulation (Leaves trails of fire wherever he walks), Ice Manipulation (Creates a path of ice to walk around quicker), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can walk in his fire with no ill effects) Attack Potency: Building level (Easily shreds through meters cubed of stone with just one hit. Can easily kill a Survivor wearing Iron Armor on two hits) Speed: Superhuman (Far superior to the Survivors), higher as a Super Saiyan or on the Death Steed Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class (Can easily kill Survivors in two hits) Durability: Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with guns, hundreds of meters with traps Standard Equipment: Various traps and items Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks & Techniques: *'Player Tracker:' Tells the Killer how close opponents are to the Killer *'Camera:' Alerts the Killer if an opponent crosses the camera *'Warp Distort:' Swaps two opponents with each other to cause confusion *'Paint Trap:' Covers opponents in glow-in-the-dark paint for a short time *'Trap Wrecker:' Nullifies and destroys all nearby traps for 30 seconds *'Trap Seeker:' Allows the Killer to detect hidden traps *'Infrared Vision:' Gives the Killer infrared vision, to see where someone is hiding *'Fright:' Puts an illusion in-front of everyone suddenly, jumpscaring them *'Super Saiyan:' Grants the Killer a significant speed and strength boost and giving them the ability to fly *'Blood Curse:' Causes the opponent to bleed profusely permanently, leaving a trail behind for the killer to follow *'Death Steed:' Summons a Death Steed that follows where the survivors are, can ride on the horse *'All-Seeing Eye:' Allows the Killer to see through their opponent's eyes, allowing them to track their location and plans *'Phantom:' Allows the Killer to fly and float through walls for 15 seconds *'Death Hound:' Summons a wolf that sniffs out and kills opponents *'Corruption:' Can resurrect dead opponents and corrupt them into joining his side *'Murderous Warp:' Swaps the Killer and opponent's positions with teleportation *'Portal Gun:' Allows the user to create portals wherever they please *'The Reaper:' Creates tentacles of darkness that slow/blind nearby opponents *'Heat Seeker:' Allows the killer to see all opponents within a certain range of him. *'The Floor is Lava:' Any opponents standing still for an extended period of time will be illuminated, allowing the killer to see them no matter where they are. *'EMP Blast:' Destroys all traps on the map and stuns all opponents. *'Quick Bomb:' Creates a bomb near all opponents, they have 2 seconds to escape before being blown up. *'Health Cut:' Reduces the health of all opponents to 1, allowing for them to be one-shot even if they have comparable durability *'Poison Smog:' Covers the area in a poisonous smog *'Part Warp:' Teleports the closest car part to the trap where the Killer put it. *'Hook:' Drags opponents closer to the killer *'Eagle Eye:' Allows the killer an airborne view of the area, showing hiding spots of opponents. *'Fake Part:' Places a fake part, anyone who tries to pick it up will be slowed. *'Burn the Body:' Completely destroys the body of an opponent *'Pumpkin Disease:' Causes a disease in opponents which forces them to glow *'Ender Shadows:' Creates animated shadows which causes opponents to light up when touched *'Forewarn:' If an opponent grabs a truck part, they will start to glow *'Fortnite Builder:' Allows the Killer to generate, build, and place objects on the spot giving them an advantage. *'Infinity Gauntlet:' Allows the Killer to jump extremely high and create explosions *'Fire Trail:' Leaves a trail of fire wherever the Killer walks *'Ice Path:' Leaves a trail of ice wherever the Killer walks, allowing them to move faster *'Animatronic Alarm:' Blinds, slows, jumpscares, and makes the opponent visible to the Killer *'Dormagogg:' An evil being that blind, stuns, and illuminates opponents *'Cursed Note:' Curses all closeby car parts to sabotage opponents if they approach them. If the opponent wants to get rid of the curse they need to find the Cursed Note. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Blood Users Category:Magma Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Disease Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages